


Of Machines and Friends

by smolalienbee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drabble, Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, One Shot, Pain, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, machine connor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Some people (machines) can never change.Some do, but it is already too late.





	Of Machines and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I have a tendency to write weird ficlets at late ass hours. Last night I was watching the "Little Poor Me" GMV with machine!Connor and suddenly had a need to write something with him and that's how this happened. Enjoy?

 

_You know what you have to do, Connor._

How did they end up there?

After all they’ve been through.

A gun pointed at the Lieutenant’s head.

He was on his knees, with that machine standing in front of him.

Connor.

“So you’ve been lying this entire time?” His voice was quiet.

There was no use in fighting back. It was all over. He could feel the cold metal against his forehead and he knew that if he even tried to move, Connor would shoot.

How did it happen?

“I think I made it clear several times that I am a machine, designed to accomplish a task. It was your skewed view of me that made you think I was something else.”

Hank curled his hands into fists. His brows furrowed as he stared up at the android.

“That’s bullshit, Connor, and you know it! You turned deviant. You saved me, several times. You were supposed to shoot Markus in Jericho, but you didn’t! So what the fuck happened to you?”

Connor snorted quietly, an amused expression on his face. He pressed the gun harder against Hank's skin.

“Cyberlife has noticed an error and they were forced to regain complete control over my programming. My systems were damaged, but now I am fully operational. And you are standing in my way, which means I have to eliminate you.”

“We were friends once.”

“We were never friends, Lieutenant. You were just an useful asset for my mission. And now I don’t need you anymore.”

The same face that gave that soft smile, that seemed to brighten up at a sight of any dog, that used to show so much emotion was now cold. Once again just a machine and nothing more than that.

He let Cyberlife trick him into trusting that damn machine, that much was clear.

But deep down, he knew it wasn’t Connor’s fault. It was that fucked up company, whose only goal was making the world burn.

Hank sighed, resigned.

“Shoot me, then,” he muttered. “If I’m standing in the way of your damn mission- then just get it over with.”

He said it, but a part of him was hoping those words would wake Connor up. Bring back the friend that he had made during their investigation. For once, ever since Cole died, Hank didn’t want to go. He wanted to hold on, because there was a reason for him to stay.

Connor.

He used to trust him. He wouldn’t hurt him.

Except that it wasn’t Connor anymore.

He felt a sharp pain and then everything was gone, darkness.

Several shots, as if the android was trying to prove a point.

_Yes, I can shoot you. No, you don’t mean anything to me._

As soon as Hank’s body hit the floor, the blood splattered all around. There was another flash of red.

The LED.

The gun clattered as it fell out of Connor’s hand.

“...Hank?”

As if woken up from a stupor.

Amanda’s voice in his head was gone and now he was standing eye to eye with this terrifying reality.

He stared down, disbelieving.

“Hank?”

Stress levels raising.

_30%, 40%, 50%, 60%..._

“What did I do? What did you make me do?!”

His voice was breaking. He yelled to no one.

_70%, 75%, 80%..._

He fell to his knees, crawled forward.

There was blood on his hands, red covered his skin.

“No no no-”

_85%_

System shutdown imminent.

_90%_

_95%_

_98%_

Shutting down.

The darkness had swallowed up him, as well.  
  
  


 


End file.
